legends_of_izeafandomcom-20200213-history
Atros
To be born Atros is to be given a life sentence of violence and fighting. Only the strong and cunning survive. A region in the northwestern part of the Izean mainland, bordering the Azinor Empire and the Great Sand Sea. The land is wild and rough, much like the people that inhabit it. The region of Atros holds a few crude settlements, but at the heart of it all is the capital of the region simply known as The Cage. Home to many walks of life, The Cage is where those who wish to weild power through force and subterfuge come to make their fortune or meet a gruesome end. Built in a crater the city is a myriad of crude ruined buildings, remains of a city of an ancient kingdom lost to time. Below the surface is a labyrinth of tunnels home to the more lowly denizens of The Cage. Living by a strict code of "You Keep What You Kill", the Atrosians fight to rise to a higher status. Of course, to do so by oneself is an easy way to make yourself a target and get yourself killed. So gangs have been formed, each carving a territory across Atros. Each gang leader will weild their might and influence to become The Master. The Master is the recognised leader of Atros, usually the leader of the strongest gang, they have fought and schemed their way to the position and is seen by the other gang leaders to be the most powerful. Despite being a region that values combat, Atros has had little history of being a warring nation. Although on occasion when war came to Atros, the gangs would put their differences aside and unite behind the Master to fend from foreign invaders. Most Well Known Gangs Although there are many gangs in Atros, with many new ones appearing as others are destroyed, these are the current most influential gangs: Four Fingered Gang If it's not nailed down, they'll take it. Most definitely the wealthiest gang of Atros, they are known to wield their power through theft and extortion. Controlling the trade routes into Atros, every trader that passes has to pay a "toll" to the Four-Fingered Gang. Currently lead by the halfling Handsome John, the members of the gang are extremely loyal, which is demonstrated by the lack of a finger. Every new member is to offer a finger to be cut off when joining. There are rumours in the headquarters of the gang e very offered finger are strung up in a room. It is also rumoured that the Four-Fingered Gang operate outside of Atros as well. The Butcher Boys Cross these guys and you may be served up in next weeks mince. This gang carves their influence through sheer strength and brutality. Controlling the livestock across Atros at a whim they could hold the whole nation's stomach's for ransom, and every now and again they would flex that power just to remind everyone. Lead by a large human, some say he has giant's blood in him, Dragar "The Cleaver" a brute of a man but equally cunning. Currently named the Master, Dragar and his gang hold Atros and The Cage with an iron grip. Anyone attempting to undermine his authority or inciting rebellion were found mutilated and hung throughout the streets of The Cage, a warning to others. Mary's Madames Do not be fooled by their charms and conservative looks, these women know how to tease what they want from any man either through pleasure or pain. Artisans of both pleasure and pain they hold their influence through information, that can be used for blackmail or extortion. They run all the brothels and most of the taverns in Atros, in addition to the breweries and distilleries. Lead by the human Madame Mary, she learnt from a young age that information is power, and that information can be teased out of anyone with the right kind of pressure. Some have tried to bring her down, believing her a defenceless woman, but found themselves experience the worst tortures known in the material plane. It's been rumoured she's kept a prisoner on the edge of death for a month while torturing them daily, and then had them begging for more in the end. The Toymakers One of the craftiest of the gangs of Atros, a gang made predominantly of gnomes and dwarves, they create elaborate machines and weapons of death. They see themselves as artists, Atros is their canvas, and each death a stroke of a brush. Controlling the forges of Atros and the trade of weapons they almost singlehandedly arm the masses in their bloody pursuit of power. Lead by the gnome Trixy "Twitch" Ruffletweek, who some claim is a little mad, is an architect of death. Her creations are masterpieces but she never stops at one quickly moving from project to project, each crazier and deadlier than the last. There are rumours that she has discovered a powder with explosive power. The gang is hidden away in the underground of The Cage, tinkering away, each trying to make a next best death machine or tool. The Heartbreakers This gang makes death into a work of art, each kill precisely executed to their bloody design, before disappearing into shadows, leaving nothing but a paper heart pinned to the body. These architects of death are the best assassins and hired swords in Atros. The moment they accept a contract and exchange gold, which to hire them will be a pretty large sum, the target can already be considered dead. Their hideout and identities are a well-kept secret within the gang that is taken until death. No-one knows who exactly heads the gang other than a single name, Eros. The leader's identity is shrouded in mystery and the quietest of whispers. Some say that Eros is an ex-military officer from Azinor, others say Eros is actually a demon, the fact is everyone you ask in Atros has a different story. The only person who knows or has met Eros is his spokesmen known as "The Arrow", but even he cannot say who Eros is as he has no tongue to speak with. The Ankle Vipers The forgotten, the orphans, the runaways, these children are no saints, just as likely to stab you as they are to rob you this gang of younglings rule the back alleys and sewers of Atros. Making a living off the scraps of society and picking every pocket they can see, even the Four-Fingered gang check their pockets twice when crossing one of the Ankle Vipers. Lead by a young half-elf called Felix "The Stitch", he leads the gang with the craftiness of someone three times his age and the ruthlessness of just as much. The moment a boy's voice breaks or girl first bleeds, they are cast out of the gang to fend for themselves. Yet despite this, among his young comrades, he is both admired and praised both for his skill and leadership. But if you ever come across "The Stitch", I'd check your pockets but I can assure you there is nothing there now. History